Granted Wishes
by fifty-shades-of-kumquat
Summary: Niall hasn't been himself lately and Liam is determined to find out why. Niam. Slight lemon. Beware of slight Danielle bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, nor am I part of Modest Management. I am not, nor do I know Niall Horan, or Liam Payne personally. I only own the plot in which this one-shot follows.

Enjoy

-K

* * *

I sigh quietly as I stared into the mirror in front of me. I don't know what I even have feelings for him, they'll never be returned in any way that I actually want. I brace myself against the cold marble of the counter, and look myself in the eye.

_Ugly_. _That's all __you'll ever be..._

My eyes fill with tears as I can't help but agree with the awful words that run across my thoughts. My bleached hair is always greasy, and my teeth are ugly even with the braces. I've even tried to lose my damned Irish accent, but its hard. So damned hard. And I stopped eating about five days ago, on account of how fat I am. I just wish all of this could end.

I run my hand through my sightly hair, I wish I could actually be handsome. I wish I didn't have to keep my feelings about _him_ a secret, but it's not like _he_ will ever feel the same. I'm fat, ugly, and stupid unlike _Liam._ He'll never know how I'm so deeply in love with him, because he has his beautiful dancer girlfriend, _Danielle_.

"Nialler, its time to go! We're going to be late for the movie!" Calls out a voice that familiarly sounds like Louis.

"Okay!" I reply while staring down my reflection. "Be there in a minute!"

I walk out of the bathroom at the same time wiping the tears from my eyes, then I pick up my wallet and phone and slide them into my green skinny jeans. I slip on my white vans that match the plain white shirt that I'm already dressed in.

"Oi, Niall!" The same voice shouts out to me again as I close my bedroom door and rush down the stairs. I take the right that leads into the living room that now is only holds three of the boys waiting for me. I look over to Harry and Louis as they play thumb war and as Zayn taps away on his phone, but I can feel the burning sensation of eyes on the back of my head.

_Liam..._

"So, uh, you guys ready?" I studder, feeling completely awkward with the eyes of the man I have had strong feelings for not leave my stiffened structure. Harry looks up at me with a bright dimpled smile and a nod, but with Harry distracted it gave Louis enough time to win the game. Zayn stands up, slipping his phone into his back pocket with a strong nod, and walks to the front door at the same time as Stylinson. I start towards the door as well, when I feel a large strong hand on my shoulder and stiffen drastically. I turn my head and see Liam looking at me with a worried expression, and I can help but have trouble breathing at the beautiful sight before me. Even with his gorgeous brown eyes shining with worry, and pulp lips turned in a frown he is still the most beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth.

"You guys go ahead, Niall and I will catch up in a few." Liam says while turning to look at Zayn, who is the only one still in the door frame. Zayn nods, while picking up his keys and closes the door behind him. Liam turns to me, and his grip on my shoulder tightens in a comforting way.

"Ni, what's wrong? You've acted strange lately." He says looking me in the eye while stepping a bit closer to me. My heart skips a beat and then hammers so hard I'm afraid that it might just jump out of my chest. _One foot away. _I quickly take a small glance at his lips while I turn my head, I can hardly think with him this close to me.

I didn't reply.

"Niall, why can't you look me in the eye? You never come out of your room anymore, not even to eat. I don't think you even have been eating. I never see you smile, or even laugh anymore." He stresses to me, the hold on my shoulder lessens and his hand slowly moves down my arm stopping at my wrist. I look over at the large warm hand almost swallowing my wrist. And then Liam takes another tiny shuffle closer, and I feel like my heart is trying to climb out of my throat. "Niall, I'm so worried about you.. Niall, please what is _wrong_ with you?"

And with that question something deep side me snapped and I don't know how long it had been there, but it shattered into a million pieces.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Huh?" I yell while yanking my hand away from his grip. His hands fall to his slides and he takes a step back in shock because of my outburst. "I'm ugly, fat, and stupid! My hair is always greased up and messy, and my face as clear as should be! I can't do anything right either, no matter what I try to do to make it better I always mess it up. And no I haven't been eating, I'm fat so what's the point to even eat?! And you know what else? Huh?! I have so many flaws, that you could never love me back the way I- "

I was cutoff by Liam's lips being shoved against mine. I was into my shock to do anything but feel memorize the feeling of his soft lips against mine. The way they moulded against my own so perfectly. Large hands cup my cheeks as he pulls me closer to him. When he pulls away, he looks me in the eyes and his thumb rubs against my cheekbones.

"Niall.." He murmurs, his eyes shine with unshed tears and some emotion I can't seem to place. "Niall, you silly silly boy."

_What?_ My confusion must have shown through because he lightly chuckled at me.

"Niall..." His tears are gone and the unnamed emotion returns with another, as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back.

"Niall..." His right hand moves from my cheek, down my arm, and wraps itself around my waist.

"Niall..." He pulls me flush against him, dipping his head down to me and capturing my lips against his soft ones.

This time I'm able to return the kisses. I reach up, running my fingers through his short hair and down to his neck pulling him impossibly closer to me. His large warm hands reaches lower and cups my ass, grinding his hips into mine. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't realize that I was moving backward until my back hit the wall. Having nowhere else to go, Liam reaches down and lifts my thighs to wrap around his hips. With this new position he's able to grind his ever-growing erection into my own, making me moan and gasp into his lips. He takes advantage of this and slips his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue with his own.

He pulls back and runs his nose down my jaw and to my neck. When he reaches there, he murmurs words in between the attack on my neck. Words I've wished to hear for months..

"I"

_Kiss_

"Love"

_Bite_

He lifts his head and looks me straight in the eyes..

"_Y-"_

I shot up in my bed and looked around frantically. With a groan and a thrust of my hand through my hair, I look at the time; two in the morning. I groan again.

_Just another dream._

* * *

I know...that was mean. I'm sorry :)

Tell me if I should make this into a full story, and what would happen afterward.

-K


End file.
